


Comfort

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes is a kind word and a comforting glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

She still remembered the day she fell in love with him.

She was seven then, playing at her friend Inuyasha’s house. A storm blew up suddenly, forcing them inside. They huddled on the floor of the kitchen, under the table, as the wind howled menacingly.

Sesshoumaru was fourteen, and was _supposed_ to be baby-sitting. It seemed like forever before he found them.

Inuyasha was in tears.

“Wimp,” the teen muttered.

Kagome’s eyes grew wide as Sesshoumaru lifted his sobbing sibling into an embrace. He gazed at her for a long moment before extending his hand.

“It’ll all be okay now.”


End file.
